


Lithuania dan Belarus

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: "Menurutmu, apakah aku bisa menggantikan Ivan?" / "Maksudmu?" / "Soal menikah itu."





	Lithuania dan Belarus

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [19/06] - 11.19 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Toris Laurinaitis as Lithuania  
> Natalya Arlovskaya as Belarus

Natalya Arlovskaya adalah gadis paling aneh sedunia.

Bagi seorang Lithuania, mendengarkan ocehan gadis Belarus tersebut soal menikah dengan kakaknya sendiri seolah terdengar seperti semacam bual— sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari, di mana pemandangan wanita psikopat yang mengejar personifikasi Russia berkeliling rumah membuat seorang Toris tertawa sumringah. Tinggal sebagai seorang pesuruh di sebuah rumah besar bukanlah hal baik berhubung setiap hari Toris bersama dua rekan lain selalu disuguhi sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan. Termasuk halnya sifat Natalya yang demikian. Tergila-gila pada kakak sekandungnya sendiri seakan membuatnya tak terkendali.

Dan semuanya berubah ketika Gilbert Beilschmidt datang; terutama bagi seorang Natalya. Sebab semua perhatian yang selalu diberikan sang kakak sekarang hanya tersedot kepada pemuda albino itu.

Toris yang usai melepas celemek bernoda mendatangi Natalya suatu hari; tepat di depan taman berbunga. Gadis itu tampak terdiam meratapi sebuah dinding berjendela di hadapan, bergeming, dengan tubuh sekilas tampak bergetar. Sebelum pemuda itu sampai menepuk pelan bahunya, Natalya sudah menepisnya duluan dengan perasaan campur aduk dan runyam. Toris tidak mengerti harus berkata apa-apa atau berbuat apalagi— dia terlampau mengerti tentang apa yang Natalya rasakan.

"Pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau megangguku."

Singkat, jelas. Pada awalnya Toris memang berlalu pergi sesuai harapan gadis itu, beberapa detik berselang, Natalya malah terbujur kaku duduk di sana dengan isakan meraung-raung. Tidak sampai hati namanya jika Toris Laurinaitis sampai tega mengabaikannya, maka dia duduk di sebelahnya sambil berkata begini;

"Menurutmu, apakah aku bisa menggantikan Ivan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Soal menikah itu."

Toris tersenyum sebelum Natalya membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, mengelus pipi putih kepemilikannya yang sudah dijejaki oleh bercak air mata.


End file.
